Tintinnabule
by Moody Poison
Summary: Parce que, dans le fond, Yachiru reste une fillette très attachée à ses rituels. Ficlet.


**Tintinnabule**

Les clameurs habituelles de la onzième division de la Soul Society ne se turent qu'une heure avant l'aube. Il s'agissait alors d'une fin de fête comme les autres : ça et là gisaient quelques hommes ivres, bouteilles de saké dans une main, Zanpakutô dans l'autre. C'était un sommeil réparateur qui s'abattait sur la joyeuse troupe. Une douceur pour ces barbares, ces combattants si peu civilisés et pourtant d'une importance cruciale pour les Shinigami. Et puis, que serait le Seireitei sans cette exquise spirale de brutalité, centre même de toute animation ? Après tout, nos petites terreurs avaient bien un cœur, caché sous ces muscles fièrement exposés.

Par exemple. N'avaient-ils pas accepté une fillette en tant que vice-capitaine ? Là, cette petite Yachiru, si adorable avec ses cheveux roses. D'un sourire, elle vous charmait n'importe lequel de ces gaillards. Bon, d'accord, elle leur menait la vie dure. Mais elle n'en était pas moins la touche féminine de la division, ce grand bol d'air frais à chaque fois que sa chevelure rose apparaissait dans le sillage. Elle traînait volontiers tout le monde dans sa joie loufoque et exaspérante et parfois, s'autorisait la tendresse.

-Kenny ?

Sa voix infantile résonna dans les locaux déserts. La fête s'était tue et avec elle les rumeurs sauvages, la nuit avait repris son droit, instaurant le calme dans son royaume. Mais Yachiru demeurait égarée, à nouveau petite fille perdue dans un monde de brutes. Elle ne trouvait Kenpachi nulle part, et elle ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas effectué leur petit rituel tout comme il était essentiel aux enfants que l'on vînt leur lire une histoire, Yachiru conservait ses habitudes enfantines, reflet d'une affection plus profonde que ses puérilités exagéraient d'ordinaire.

-Kenny ? souffla-t-elle encore aux ténèbres.

Et seul le silence lui répondit.

D'habitude, elle se serait dépêchée de secouer un membre de la division, l'aurait tyrannisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouvât le capitaine. Avec plus de subtilité, peut-être, prétextant un message faussement important et ainsi dissimuler son réel besoin de le voir. Mais pas ce soir-là. Elle se sentait trop perdue pour plonger dans ses caprices, trop fragile pour être le vice-capitaine Kusajishi. Elle voulait juste être Yachiru, être une enfant ordinaire. Pour une fois.

Bien sûr, elle demeurait Shinigami ! Qu'il était facile de reconnaître cette pression spirituelle hors du commun dans toute la Soul Society ! Il était aisé pour quelqu'un de son niveau de repérer Zaraki Kenpachi, et le retrouver. Cependant, ce reiatsu était tellement imprégne dans les quartiers de la onzième division, tellement puissant que, une fois dans un certain périmètre, il devenait difficile d'en localiser la source exacte. Rien n'était plus frustrant que de se savoir si proche de sa cible sans pouvoir la trouver.

Yachiru soupira, frotta ses yeux de ses petits poings, puis reprit son exploration d'un pas traînant. Il n'était pas drôle, Kenny, à ne pas lui répondre, à la laisser errer, feignant de ne pas l'entendre. Elle bifurqua, encore, poussa les portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure.

Et enfin le trouva.

-Kenny ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, se jetant sur lui.

Le capitaine de la onzième division ouvrit son œil découvert et grogna. Quiconque aurait osé le déranger se serait vu réduit en chair à pâté. Sauf Yachiru. Il posa sur elle un regard agacé.

-Qu'est-ce' tu veux ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, aborda une moue résolument boudeuse tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il osait lui poser la question, en plus ! Alors qu'il savait très bien. Kenpachi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, consentit-t-il. Mais fais vite.

Il se redressa sur un coude et Yachiru, enthousiaste, s'assit en tailleur derrière lui. Étrangement silencieuse, toute concentrée sur sa tâche, elle entreprit de défaire une à une les onze clochettes qui ornaient la coiffure de son capitaine, les rangeant avec précaution dans un foulard prévu à cet effet. Dans la nuit silencieuse, on entendait uniquement le tintement des clochettes entre les doigts experts de la petite fille.

Elle roula le foulard, le secouant doucement pour se délecter du léger tintinnabule et sourit à son capitaine :

-C'est terminé !

-Pas trop tôt, maugréa-t-il, plus pour la forme que pour la protestation en elle-même.

Et elle s'assit contre son dos, ses cheveux roses contrastant étrangement avec le blanc du _haori_, jouant avec le foulard dans ses mains. Les clochettes roulaient, roulaient encore, s'entrechoquaient avec douceur pour reprendre leur ronde suave. Une mélodie si apaisante pour la petite survoltée, si délicieuse.

L'écoutant jouer, Kenpachi esquissa un sourire. Peu à peu, les tintements se firent moins fréquents, moins sonores, plus espacés… et quand ils se turent complètement, il devina qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Sacrée petite. Avoir pour berceuse le tintinnabule qui terrifiait ses ennemis… Voilà qui n'avait rien de commun.


End file.
